wHO IS Red X
by Tokyo Blue
Summary: We all know who is he. Well my friend and I came up with a couple of ideas. We put twelve of them down. Now contains chapters
1. Chapter 1

**OK. My friend and me were on a 3-hour flight and we started discussing who is Red X. We got helpful comments from kids on the plane and weird looks from adults. I decided to take post them here.**

1.A bored rich millionaire.

Come on. He's confidant, cocky and has a great body. He has to be a millionaire. For anyone who has read "Like a rock" you knew I was going to say that.

2.A girl

Watch X again and you will see why it is funny. Me and my friend were cracking up over it. Maybe its not funny and My friend and I are idiots.

3.Slade's son.

.Interesting I know. Think about it. Its makes a small bit of sense. Slade could be using him for some bigger scheme in the future. Or maybe Red X hates his father and is getting back at him or something.

4.Robin's long lost twin.

We don't know much about Robin's past so he could just be Robin's twin who supposedly died but did't.. Or Robin knew he was alive and Red is the evil twin and Robin is good.

5.Robin again.

He talks like Robin. He acts like Robin. OMG. It's Robin. Well it could be.

6.A bored teenager.

Come on if I had the suit I would definitely steal stuff… Especially Speedy :) and lots of chocolate. And Cartoon Network.

7..An orphan with no money and steals to stay alive.

Aww. Sad. However I still believe he is a rich millionaire but my friend thinks he's poor. Well she can believe that if she wants to but I'm sticking with my idea.

8..Santa Claus.

One of the little boys on the plane came with this idea. He thinks Red X is Santa because of the red on is suit. Also he doesn't know where Santa gets the toys soooooo. We decided not to tell him the truth.

9. A robot.

Another kids belief. I don't like to think this because Red X sounds too hot to be a robot. Also I would start to cry if he was.

10..A vampire

This idea has always stuck with me. He seems like the vampire type. He could be trying to suck peoples blood. (Evil laugh)

11. Someone from the future sent to protect the titans.

Every time he steals something he ends up helping the titans. There's good in him. Too good to be an ordinary thief.

12. Or maybe he's just an ordinary thief who likes to steal stuff.. No. That would be too boring of an idea.


	2. Robins clone part 1

**I've decided to do chapters with the story from the list in the first chapter. Not in that order though. Theres going to be a second part to this chapter when I have time to update.**

**Disclaimer. Go back to the first chapter and check it out if you really want to read a disclaimer  
**

"Titans go".

Red X rolled his eyes at the familiar trademark. "Stupid birdbrain", thought the thief.

"Well actually maybe I should thank him for bringing my treasure every time".

With that he brought his eyes down on his so-called treasure. She was in her regular costume. The navy leotard was the same, clinging to her body in the right way.

His eyes travelled right down her endless grey legs right down to her navy boots and back up. Her hood was up to his disappointment. He had been hoping to see her long lilac hair. He was content enough to be able to see her lavender eyes peering out at him brightly from her hood.

Yes. He would have to thank birdbrain one of these days.

A green bolt came out at him from no where followed by a blue bolt and several bird-a-rangs.

"Really should start paying attention", Red X scolded himself as he prepared for battle.

Eventually ten minutes later X stood on a giant box looking down on his handi-work. Starfire was glued to the wall, Beastboy desperately trying to the red tape off from around mouth. Cyborg remantling his blaster and bird boy was picking Raven off the ground.

Anger ran through the thief's body. Straining himself to stop from jumping down on top of the hero and beating the crap out him, Red X prepared himself to teleport.

"Wow, I got it bad", Red X muttered to himself before grabbing his stolen items and saluted the titans.

"Thanks for the fun titans. Hopefully see you soon".

With a press of his belt the thief had disappeared into thin air.

Growling Robin looked around at his team. "Titans spread out and find him".

"Starfire and I will take the ground floor", said the leader pointing to the alien princess.

"Beastboy and Cyborg basement, Raven roof".

"Titans spread out".

Red X waited impatiently on the roof watching the minutes tick by on his watch. "Come on. What's taking so long"?

Suddenly a black shape appeared in front of him, facing away from the thief.

Smiling mentally X grabbed the girl around the waist and spun her around managing to get his mask just up over his nose just in time to press his lips against hers.

Raven leant into his embrace letting out a sigh of contentment. "What took you so long", moaned X breaking away from her.

"I was less than three minutes after you".

"Still too long".

Raven let out a small smirk before leaning back into his touch. "I'm sorry", whispered Raven before getting back to kissing the thief.

Reaching up to peel the rest of his mask off, she was suddenly stopped. "Raven. We talked about this", growled Red X.

"Yes but you never gave me a reason why", was Raven's answer back.

Stepping away from her X pulled his mask back down and stepped away from her. "I'll see you soon", said X.

"Why won't you tell me who you are".

Red X turned back to face her. "I don't see why it matters", said X.

"Look we've been doing this for two months now. I'd like to know who I've been kissing", said Raven walking over to the thief.

"Maybe if I told you who I was, you wouldn't like me", Red X answered.

"Maybe I'd like you even more", answered Raven.

Suddenly Raven's communicator came to life. "Raven what's going on. Is Red X there".

Picking up her blaring communicator Raven spoke. "No nothing up here".

While listening to Robin's instructions, Raven turned around to look once again at the thief only to find he had disappeared.

"Sure, I'll meet you there". Closing her communicator Raven took one last look behind her and let out a sigh.

"Who are you".

* * *

X let out a loud groan before collapsing on his bed. Throwing off his mask he let it drop onto the already messy floor and stared at it. Most would think it was a mask to hide his identity, making it easier to protect himself.

They would be wrong. His mask hid who he was to stop those closest to him finding out what he really did at nights. If Raven ever found out who he really was well, he preferred not to think about it.

With great effort he pushed himself off the bed and begun to take off his suit, revealing a toned, well built body. Picking up the white skull, he put it in the back of the wardrobe along with the rest of his weapons.

With a loud yawn the young thief made it back to his bed, hand brushing through his thick red hair.

"These late nights are going to be the death of me", yawned X closing his eyes letting darkness wash over. Tomorrow he would get up for training (against his will) because of his room mate.

"Should have stayed solo", thought the thief before sleep washed over him.

As usual Raven was first up that morning. Using the peace and quiet to her advantage, she made her way to the couch cup in hand.

Throwing two game controllers off the couch and shooing Silkie away, Raven lay on the couch with her legs crossed letting her mind go blank. Quietly chanting the ancient words of her homeland Raven felt peace.

* * *

"Hey Rae".

The self proclaimed boy wonder was busy making himself a cup of coffee.

"What are you doing up this early" asked Raven leaning back to look at her team mate while taking a sip out of her cup.

I've been up for the last two hours working on the Red X case".

"You've been up since five am trying to figure who some thief is", said Raven with a look on her face that clearly said _"your getting obsessive again"_

"Well I did a bit of training as well", said Robin with a sheepish look on his face.

Ravens rolled her eyes and sipped her tea. "Don't tell me we're going to do another all nighter looking for Red X", moaned Raven.

"No not tonight", answered Robin. "We have the twins birthday party tonight".

Raven let out a sound of disbelief. "Do I have to go", sighed Raven. "You know Speedy's going to be following me around like a lovesick puppy".

"Look", promised Robin. "I'll keep him out of your hair. Just promise you'll come".

…

"Please".

…

"Come on Rae"

"Fine. I'll go but if the police show up at the end of the night about finding a dead body in the sea, you're my alibi".

_

* * *

Bang bang bang_

Speedys head shot up from his pillow. "What the hell. Are we being bombed".

The loud bombing noise started again this time coming from the door.

"Speedy. Get up".

No. It was worse than a bomb. It was Bumblebee.

Hiding his head down under a pillow, Speedy groaned and mumbled sentences that really made no sense.

"Roy. If you don't get up right now I'll come in and get you myself".

Roy lifted his head up from the pillow smirking. "Is that a promise"?

A scream of frustration came from the other side of the door and there was another loud bang. The archer winced in pity for his poor door.

"Roy. I don't have time to deal with this right now. I have a party to get ready for, food to cook, presents to pick up and about forty heroes arriving at six", shouted Karen exasperated.

If Roy were a dog his ears would have perked up. Raven! She would be arriving early to help out with the party, which meant.

"Fine I'm up", shouted Roy and pulled on a tracksuit bottom and began to walk over the door.

"Oh by the way Karen", said Roy opening the door and smirked at his team mate.

There's no need to beg".

It was lucky the doors shut quickly or Speedy would have had forty stingers through his head at that moment.

"Yeah" thought as he walked into the bathroom and picked up his comb.

"She wants me".

* * *

After Robin left, Raven was finally able to have her cup of tea in peace. Basking in the silence, a sigh of contentment left her lips. All was good until…

"I am so not eating one of my fellow animals. I might as well eat me own leg".

"I don't care. I am not eating that tofu crap you call food".

"Please friends. May we please intake in some of the freshly squeezed glorb".

With a roll of her eyes, Raven dropped her cup into the sink and swooped from the kitchen. "I'll be on the roof if anyone needs me".

**Ok not a great cliffhanger but you see where i'm going with this. Review please**


End file.
